


immorientio meus

by Anonymous



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista!Alex, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, First Meetings, Gay John Laurens, Multi, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It wasn't as if John frequented the cafe because of the barista. They actually had decent coffee, and the atmosphere was nice enough. The barista was just a bonus, really– a good bonus.





	immorientio meus

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys so ive been working on this for a while and im pretty proud of it!! i know some of these ships are nonconventional but most of them are background so youll be able to ignore them if you want. hope you enjoy x

It wasn't as if John frequented the cafe because of the barista. They actually had decent coffee, and the atmosphere was nice enough– if you could call the arguing and yelling at the counter ‘nice’. There were enough periods of quiet for him to focus on his studying, at least. The barista was just a bonus, really– a good bonus. He treated John pretty well, too, if his shouting matches with some of the other regulars were anything to go by.

 

It was through those shouting matches that John learned the most about Alexander Hamilton. It wasn’t eavesdropping, technically– Alexander spoke loud enough to be heard from outside the cafe. He was an orphan from someplace that John could never remember– Charlestown, Nevis, in the British West Indies. He had grown up on Main Street. It was near Puerto Rico, if John had googled the correct place. His father had abandoned him and his siblings, and his mother had died shortly after. He had two brothers– James, a carpenter’s apprentice who had stayed in Charlestown to continue his training, and Phillip, three years his junior and attending the local middle school. The two had been staying with the Mulligans’, and Alexander planned to move out after high school. Personally, John found it a bit unbelievable that he thought he would graduate, considering he only saw Alexander attend two of his classes. But, who was he to judge. 

He discovered that Alexander had gotten into the school with the help of some rich professor who had taken notice of his “extraordinary proficiency and aptitude for manuscription,” which John found, with help from spellcheck and the internet, just meant he was good at writing. Somehow, he had trouble believing that it was a direct quote. In his experience, the esteemed George Washington was not the most eloquent of men. But- back to Alex. He had a long-standing rivalry with the school’s Student Council president, Thomas Jefferson– his opponent, in many of his arguments– and a weird sort of half-friendship with Aaron Burr– the other common victim of Alexander’s shouting. 

 

When he wasn’t yelling at innocent customers, he was doing something arguably more pretentiously annoying- scrawling essays onto the coffee cups, mainly insulting the receiver’s opinion in various incredibly verbose and articulated paragraphs. Not that John minded, when he found the phone number scribbled in the bottom of his coffee cup– but he couldn’t help but wonder, who the fuck writes  _ inside _ the cup? Alexander Hamilton, apparently. He was vaguely concerned about ink poisoning, but when he looked back at the amount of schoolwork he had, he decided he preferred the former outcome. Maybe that’s why no one else attended class. On the bright side, at least he knew he would graduate. Besides– he’d gotten the barista’s number. Nevermind that Alexander really only used it to criticize John’s “horrendously inaccurate and unflattering presentations” in history, in no less than fifty-two separate texts. He liked to pretend that there was a compliment in there, somewhere. 

 

In truth, Alexander wasn't that bad. John had a feeling that he had trouble making friends– considering he insulted everyone he met, the moment he met them– with few exceptions. It wasn’t intentional, according to Alex. He suspected that wasn’t entirely true, but he let it slide. After all, he genuinely wanted to be friends with Alexander. There was something amusing about watching him fight with Aaron and Thomas, on the days that didn’t end with the threat of a fistfight– and also, John was maybe mildly-moderately-majorly gay. Maybe. 

 

Granted, the cafe wasn’t the only place that John ever saw Alexander. They had classes together, after all. English and history, and he was pretty sure they also had chemistry and algebra together, but he’d never seen the other attend classes outside of the ones he excelled in– those classes being english and history. He’d seen him go to a debate club meeting, too. Predictable, really, considering the other members of the debate team– Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr, to name a few. 

 

They’d spoken, too, beyond the copious amounts of critical text messages that John often received at fuck o’clock in the morning. (He’d pretend to be grateful for the ‘advice,’ and keep the conversation going as he revised whatever project had been attacked. If Alexander wanted to keep him up with his overly-complicated opinions, then John was going to make him stay awake until he’d finished the assignment.) To Alex’s credit, he was getting a far better grade in History now. And, to John’s credit, he was the first person to voluntarily tolerate the redheaded menace. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. 

**Author's Note:**

> updates every tuesday, and concrit is welcome!


End file.
